Apples
by Sundepender
Summary: Buttercup has been turned into a child! She is found by the Rowdy ruff boys and is taken in.  The boys try their best to take care of her.  It's hard betwwen fight, baths, tears, rebellion, and Buttercup's obsession with anything with apples.
1. lightning

It's really hard being a Power puff. Doing nothing but save the world there are times we simply wish to be normal. I mean imagine it. No childhood for me or my sisters. Saving the world before bedtime! Who the hell lets five year olds save the world! I don't care if I have superpowers. As soon as I was born their needs came first, then when they don't need us shoo us away. What I would kill for a normal childhood. Before the world knew about me with people who would understand me even if I still had power, they wouldn't make me fight. I know Buttercup doesn't want to fight! I want to fight. I just wanted to be normal even for a day.

I was flying in a plane next to my sisters waiting for us to land. There was a thunderstorm and we wore probably an hour way. "Buttercup what if the plane crashes?" Bubbles asked. We were sixteen and she was worried about this stuff. "We can fly Bubs. If the plane is about to crash we fly out of it." I said in a bored voice. Blossom happily ignored us as she read her book. That was until the plane shook violently. I fell out my seat since I ignored the buckle up sign. I cursed and looked up. There was some one ripping the plane off from the outside. I got up and heard a scream. My sisters ran to the pilot's compartment leaving me with the idiot outside. I opened the plane door and flew outside. I saw it was Princess. "Do you have issues!" I yelled. "Yes with you." I shot a blast of energy from my hand. Princess caught it and threw it right back at me. I hurried and flew out the way.

I gave a sly whistle. "Someone's bought some new powers." She charged at me. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her. She shot missiles at me. I dogged two and caught one. Then threw it right back at her. She got hit and was sent flying down. I caught her before she could hit the water. Then something shocked me from behind then I passed out.

I woke up flying over the water. I saw Princess on her hover board and me in a flying container. "How did you-?" "Stupid Buttercup you were fighting a robot this entire time." Then we got struck by lighting. "What's going on?" She yelled. The storm was still going on. "Is this stuff made of metal?" I asked quickly. "Of course." She said in that snotty voice of hers. "Dumbass! Metal is a conductor! It attracts electricity!" We got struck again. 'Great.' I thought. 'I'm going to die at the hands of lightning along side Princess.' I wish I was home or at least I would survive this. We got struck again and were sent spiraling down. The case had been broken but I couldn't move. 'Damn it why the hell had to happen. Why can't I be normal' I thought. Then I got struck by what looked like green lightning. I yelled and continued falling I had passed out.

Butch

I was running home through the park to get to my house. The guys and I now lived in Sea-City. I heard a scream. Then a girl fell from the sky. I ran up to her. She was about four. She had black hair with a green streak. She had a black dress with a green star on it. "Hey wake up." She looked like she got struck by lightning. She was pretty beaten up. I picked her up and started running back to my house. I had no idea what I was doing

I finally got home and took off my jacket. Both me and the girl was wet. "Where were you and why do you have a little girl." Brick asked. "I was coming home from work. She fell from the sky." He gave me a strange look. "So a little girl fell from the sky?" he asked like I was crazy. A vein popped on my head. "It's possible I mean we fly." I pointed out. I stumped him there. "But why bring her here?" Boomer asked. "Leave a little girl during a thunderstorm. I may be evil boy I'm not heartless. She's four she has no protection." "If she's anything like Buttercup when she was five. Screw protecting her worry about yourself." Brick said. We all smiled at this.

I placed the little girl on my bed. She reminded me of some one. Her eyes started to open. When she was fully awake she looked around. Tears started to form in her eyes. I jumped. "What's wrong?" "Where am I?" she whimpered. "Don't worry you're safe. I found you and was going to take you back to your mommy." "I don't have one." She said her voice getting cold. I flinched. Her green eyes pierced me like a knife. "I'm Butch. You are?" She reached in her dress and pulled out her necklace. "I'm Buttercup Utonium."

I had almost fainted there. My counterpart was four and well here. I have'nt seen her in five years but I am pretty sure is only a year younger than me. I told her to stay and told Brick and Boomer. "So when you said you're name no reaction?" I shook my head yes. "Well technically she was born as five year old she's four any memory or powers won't come until later." "Then how did she know her name and that she didn't have a mom?" Boomer asked. "Well some things can't be taken away like a painful memory even if it wasn't even a memory." "She did always said she hated that name." I said smiling.

"So what do we do?" "Find her sisters and give her back." Brick told Boomer. "We can't do that. Blossom would just blame us." We were not stupid. Blossom's mind worked one way. Guilty until proven innocent. We sighed. What to do?


	2. Eat it!

While the guys were talking Buttercup walked in the kitchen. Sitting on the counter was a shiny green apple. Just the sight of it made her drool. Pushing a stool up to it she climbed up it and was almost to the apple when someone picked her up. "What do you think you're doing?" She heard. Buttercup looked up to see Brick. "I'm hungry." He sighed. Brick flew her over to the table and dropped her to the seat. "You're going to stay here until we can find your family." He explained. The young girl nodded.

Butch

I glared at the four year old. After getting her into some dry clothes it was time for dinner. Here's the problem she wouldn't eat any of it. "Eat the chicken." I growled. "Make me." She said giving me a glare. Even at four she had a smart mouth.

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Damn it you're a child do as you're told!"

"Sorry but I don't listen to idiots!"

"What did you call me!"

"Did I stutter?"

"You evil child!"

"Is that the best you can do?"

I couldn't believe it I was losing to a damn four year old. "Well old man?" That was it!

My brothers stopped laughing and decided to stop me. Brick held me back while Boomer picked her up. Meanwhile she was laughing her tongue sticking out. She is a more evil miniature version of Buttercup. I glared daggers at her. "What do you want?" Boomer asked. "I want an apple!" I wanted to kill her. All of this over a stupid fruit. Buttercup said she hated all fruits and vegetables. What was that she kept saying? Right, "Why not just have a V8." Boomer went and got her two apples and cut them up in slices. She happily ate them.

Buttercup was looking away. "She's worse than her older self." "Maybe not she's acting like a normal four year old." "She didn't act like this when she was five." I pointed out to Brick. "She never got a chance." I looked at her. She brought something over to Brick. "Will you read me a story?" she asked in a sweet voice. "*cough* Evil! *cough*" I said. She went up to me and kicked me in my knees. I started hopping in pain. "Will you?" she asked. Brick nodded and too her to my room. "By the way she will be sleeping in your room!" he called. Damn I should've left her in the rain.

Buttercup

I woke up in the middle of the night. I had a strange dream about me and two other girls.

I took the covers and went into the living room. Butch was sleeping on the couch. I got on the couch and put the blanket on me. Luckily their was enough room for the both of us. I snuggled up to Butch and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Smart mouth!

Breakfast was worse than dinner. After finding her snuggled up to me I admit it she looked cute. Now she looks like an evil little girl.

"Come on old man bring it!"

"Evil!"

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that say it again."

"I said Ev-." She threw the cereal bowl at me.

"I am going to get you!" Brick picked her up the second I was about to get her. "Damn it!" I yelled. The young girl laughed. Brick had a look that said he had an idea. "Hey Buttercup want some Apple Jacks?" "What's that?" "Cereal with apples and cinnamon." Boomer said catching on. Her eyes lite up. "Really?" We all nodded.

Buttercup happily ate the cereal. "This girl is more trouble than she's worse. What's with her stupid obsession with apples anyway?" The guys shrugged. "She is kind of cute." Brick said. "No she's not she's evil!" "Okay then who's going to bathe this evil child?" Boomer asked. "Oh that's simple Butch." Brick said. "Huh? I am not going to give her a bath. She's four she should know how."

"Hey Buttercup!" Boomer called. The young girl turned around. "Do you know how to take a bath by yourself?" "No!" Butch glared at his brothers. "Boomer and I are going to get her some clothes. She can't wear our T-shirts forever." Brick said grabbing his coat and they walked out the door.

?

To say he was taking her to the bath-tub was understatement. He was dragging her in fact. "Let me go!" She yelled. "Um…NO!" I yelled back. "You're going to take a bath and you're going to like it!" "Never!" Butch took off her clothes by force and threw her into tub.

Brick

We got back twenty minutes later. We go and see an angry soaked Butch, and an equally soaked smiling Buttercup. "What happened?" I said sighing. "Water fight!" Buttercup cheered. Butch continued glaring at her. "This girl is evil!"

Butch

"Hey! I'm right here!"

"Oh sorry. You're evil!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You're a psychotic, ugly, loud, too much hair gel, wannabe player!"

"What!"

"You heard me! Last night you were all. 'Tammy come get some baby. Oh don't worry Layla I didn't forget about you.' News flash you're not all that cute! No one wants you!"

"You no good little brat!" Brick held me back. The little twerp continued smiling.

"Come on Buttercup let's get you out of the towel ad into some clothes." She happily followed Boomer to my room.

While they were in the room Brick talked to me. "Listen you brought her here so stop fighting with her." "Why are you defending her?" "Because if you laid a scratch on her. We will have angry sisters on our hands." "Why not just return her when their not looking." "Cause they'll ask where she's been and you know what she'll say. With Brick, Boomer, and Butch." I knew he was right.

Buttercup came out later. She had a green tang top, black jeans with chains, black sneakers, and a green star necklace. She ran up to Brick and Boomer. "Thank-you!"

"Hey what about me!" "What about you?" I really wanted to hit her. "Buttercup! You want a snack!" Boomer called.

I hated this. She acted like she lived here forever. "Applesauce!" she cried. Once Boomer gave it to her she wasted no time opening it. When she finished she had an apple sauce mustache. "Stupid." I mumbled. "What was that?" "You didn't here I said Stupid!" Her eyes glew red. For a second it look she was about to zap me with heat vision. But they turned back. "Screw you Butch!" Brick pulled on her ear and wiped her face. "You don't say that. Now go to the corner. You're getting a time out." She went. I started laughing. "Why are you laughing you're going too." I stopped. "What?" "You heard me. "You're going into time-out." "I'm seventeen damn it!" He pulled me by my ear and led me to the opposite corner. "Turn around." I glared at him and turned around.

While she was getting ready for bed I talked to Brick. "What's with that smart mouth of hers?" "Well think about it. She may look like she's four but technically she's sixteen. So of course her smart mouth stayed with her." I started smiling. "You know for some reason she already acts like our little sister." "Maybe since we remind her of some people." I nodded. Buttercup came out in a black night gown. "Night!" She said giving us a kiss on the cheeck yep even me."

I woke up to see her snuggled up to me. I picked her up and brought her to my room. I put her on my bed and laid right next to her. "Goodnight." I whispered. Before I fell asleep I swore I saw her smile.


	4. Park

To say that I hate her will be the kind version of how I really fell about her. This little brat is making me want to kill her! If Brick and Boomer weren't here to protect her Lord knows what would happen.

"Little girl! If you don't eat this right now I will shove it so far down your throat. You'll be able to taste it till you turn sixteen again!"

They young girl laughed. "Is that your worse threat? These pancakes are scary than that!"

"Butch Buttercup behave." Brick warned.

"Can't you two get along?" Boomer asked. We started laughing. "Sure we can all get along…when he's dead!"

"You little bit-." "Butch!" Brick yelled.

Buttercup had an evil look on her face. "Hey guys I want to go to the park!"

"Sorry B.C we have to work." Boomer told her. The evil smile grew.

"Butch dosen't so he could."

"Oh no you don't! Listen you little brat I have a life. That does not include snot driven babies!"

"Butch just take her to the park already."

Boomer gave me a few things. Like apples, water, and some money. "Come on before I change my mind."

As soon as we go to the park a whole crowd of kids wanted to play. Before you knew it she forgot I was even here. I went up real quick to grab a soda. Then we I came back… she was gone.

Oh shit! Oh Shit! I just lost her. What do I do! Brick and Boomer are going to kill me! What if some pervert kidnapped her. She dosen't have powers. Plus with her mouth…Oh God!

In no time I was flying in the air. I searched every-where. After three hours I went back. I sat on the bench then Buttercup and a man came up to me.

"There he is!" she yelled. As soon as I saw her I pulled her into a hug. "Let go of me! You left me for three hours!" she yelled.

I looked at the man and saw it was my boss. "I found her in a tree trying to see if she could find you."

"Me! I left for on second while you were playing then you up and leave!" I yelled.

"Stupid I went to the bathroom!" I realized arguing and losing with a four year old is not the best thing to do with my boss right there.

"What brings you here anyway sir?" I asked. "My daughter." He said. "By the way who is this precious little girl your sister?"

"Actually I'm his daughter!" My boss seemed shocked and I am going to kill her.

"My name is B.C! The B is for Beverly and the C is for Clarissa. Beverly Clarissa Jojo." She said giggling. One minute she's yelling the next she's being well a normal four year old.

"Nice to see meet you B.C." he said shaking her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow Butch." Then he left.

"What were you thinking! My daughter?"

"Don't act like you never did it before. Plus a single dad of course might get a little bonus on your next paycheck."

"How does he know you have no mom?"

"We talked for a while…plus you'll have a few more extra shifts. I told him you have way to much time on your hands."

She gets me more money but she also gets me more work. "You little bitch."

"Dang straight." I never asked her why she lied about her name. Frankly I didn't care.

Buttercup

"How was the park?" Boomer asked.

"Fun! I met a whole lot of nice people!" The guys smiled.

"Then Butch taught me a whole new word!" Butch eyes widened.

"Really what was it?" Brick asked.

"B-." Butch flew over and covered my mouth. "It's nothing." I licked his hand.

"Damn you!" "Butch!" He shut up.

"He called me a Bitch!" I said like it was the best thing ever.

"I did not!" He said once his brothers started glaring.

"You did to when I got you more work."

"How did you get him more work?" Boomer asked.

"When I met his boss."

"How did you meet his boss?" Brick asked.

"When he found me in a tree!"

"Why were you in a tree?" He asked me.

"I was looking for Butch."

"Why were you looking for Butch?" Boomer asked this time.

"Because he left me for three hours." If looks could kill Butch would probably be in heaven by now.

"Hey B.C how about I take you to get an apple pie. You know what I'll get you two." I smiled and left with Boomer.

That night I woke up and went to Butch. I stopped in the middle of the hallway. Maybe he wouldn't sleep with me tonight. He might still be mad. "What are you doing?" I saw Butch come out the bathroom.

"I um…couldn't sleep." He picked me up and carried me to my bed. Then laid down on it with me.

Why would he do this? I spent all my time making his life hell. Why would he do anything for me? He brought me here and gave up his time and things for me.

I started crying. "What was your nightmare that bad?" I shook my head no. "I'm sorry. That I was so mean to me." I felt a hand on my head. "It's okay. Come on go to sleep."

In truth I liked Butch. I don't hate him. But something tells me to be mean. Like it was apart of me. I fell asleep with tears on my face. I'm going to try harder to be nice to him but it won't be easy.


	5. Flying!

"Wake up." some on told me. "Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. A sixteen year old girl stood in front of me. She had mid-back black hair with a green streak; she had bright green eyes and sharp wolf like teeth.

"Who are you?" Her voice was dark and hard. "You don't remember me Butchie boy?"

"Buttercup?" A wicked smile came on her face.

"The one and only." "Why do you look so different?" I asked.

"The dark aura that must be destroyed. This aura has done awful things and will start to take effect."

"What dark aura?"

"The aura that turned me into a child. You have to hurry the aura will destroy us all."

"Who's behind this?"

"It's-Ahh!" Green electricity took over her. "I can say."

This was crazy. For once I actually felt kind of scared for me and my family. This was crazy and wasn't making any sense.

"How do we stop it?"

"Find away and to turn me back. If you don't it will be the end."

"I have to go." She said "Bye."

Buttercup then disappeared in a bright green light. Her younger self was asleep on the floor.

Brick

Butch woke us up to say that Buttercup changed back but for a few minutes.

"So what?" I asked. "This is all an evil plot?"

"Plus what does Buttercup have to do with this?" Boomer asked.

Whoever is doing this has to be strong. I mean he's using Buttercup as a pawn in his game. But what was the point in turning her into a child.

"Who cares we need to turn her back and now." Butch said

Then Buttercup came out. With a black and green bunny?

"Hey B.C where did you get the Bunny?" Boomer asked.

"It was next to me on the bed. Why you didn't buy it."

I picked up the doll. I had stitches and fangs? It was some messed up demon bunny.

"Can I keep it?" she asked. I tossed it to her. "Knock your self out."

Then she left. Butch was about to follow her to give her a bath. "Hold on…this has something to do with Buttercup. She left it there for a reason."

Whatever this was it must be serious. Secret messages, weird transformations. This wasn't normal.

"Boomer look up the girl's past with anything that has to do with bunnies."

"Are you sure about this Brick? Bunnies?"

I sighed at what this was coming to. "Yes we can't leave out any clues." He nodded and left.

"You keep an eye on Buttercup. After Boomer gives me what I need I'll try to come up with a cure." Butch nodded.

I groaned what was my life coming to? I'm helping out my worst enemy.

Butch

We sat in the living room as Buttercup took a nap. "Well what did you find out?"

"The puffs have a sister named Bunny. They created her when they were children actually when they were five."

"How did they do it?" I asked

"Their dad had the ingredients on how he made them. So they did it. However they messed up the ingredients and she came out different."

"Different how?" Brick asked.

"She was larger and looked more like a guy. Couldn't speak in sentences. Loud and clumsy she was the dumbest puff. Even locking up police men instead of criminals."

I laughed. "She's dumber than you Bubbles and princess combined." Brick hit me on the head.

"How come we didn't see her? I'm sure I would've remembered her." Brick said.

"Oh hold on I see an article on her." Boomer clicked on it.

"It says. 'Today is a sad day for the Utonium family. The purple Powerpuff named Bunny but will forever be known as the Twisted sister has died. After defeating all the criminals she let loose to save her sisters, she exploded. The girls said that she was unstable and are crying deeply for there sister. While these girls are crying no one else seems to care as people believe this girl was a nuisance. Nearly destroying Towns-Ville. Bunny certainly is the Twisted Sister." Boomer finished.

"That was cruel." I said. My brothers agreed. The girl died saving them and they call her a nuisance. I looked at the sleeping Buttercup her head in my lap. 'For once I feel sorry for her.'

While Brick started looking for a cure we were trying to get the girl to eat something other than apples.

"Give me the apple sauce."

I put it on top of the high counter that she can't reach. "Go eat the sandwhich."

"I want the apple sauce!" Buttercup than was in the air flying. "What the hell!" I yelled.

She grabbed the aple sauce and smiled. "Get your butt down here!" Boomer and Brick came in the kitchen.

"Is she supposed to be flying?" Boomer asked Brick. He shook his head no.

Then she dropped and landed in my arms. "How did you?" She was asleep.

I guess she lost power.

I sighed and sat her down. "Well Brick?"

"I don't know? Do you know when there Birthday is?"

"No why?" Boomer asked.

"Right now she's four when her birthday comes she'll be five. Then she gets her powers." He explained.

"Do you think when she gets them that dark aura will try to use them?" Boomer asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well in that case we'll cure her before it does." I said. Don't worry we'll get you back to normal. I promise.


	6. Games!

She had flown. Now we have a problem on our hands. If we don't stop this. There is no doubt we will all die.

"Hey B.C when is your birthday?" We asked when she woke up.

She finished eating her apples sauce. We had given in once she had come too.

"I'll tell you if you play a game with me!" She said laughing.

"B.C this is serious when is your birthday?" Brick told her. She pouted her lips.

"But I want to play a game!" I growled. "No one cares! Now tell us."

She gave me a vicious glare which if it was on anyone but a four year old would actually look scary. I stuck my tongue out. Much to her annoyance.

"Please B.C. Will you do it for us?" Boomer asked. She shook her head no. Man this girl really wasn't playing about that game.

"Oh come on it's just a game. We can do it later." I groaned. She sent an even worse glare. This unfortunately actually looked scary this time. Once again she had had won.

The game was simple a dancing game. I had no idea when we bought this. Though right now I don't really care. "If you can beat me then you can know." She said.

The game started and I take back about dancing being simple. It was easy but she was really good at it and was beating me bad. "Game over! Player 2 wins!" Buttercup jumped. I growled. Time to get serious.

She had beaten me six times. I gave up. I turned and saw Buttercup asleep on the couch. "Well I guess we're not getting crap from her."

That night I went in the kitchen and saw the jar of applesauce on the counter. I could've sworn I put that up. I lifted it and a piece of paper flew from under it. I read it.

'Dear Butch even though you didn't win I think you deserve this. My Birthday is March 21. Love, B.C.' I was shocked. When did she write this?

Buttercup

I looked from the corner and saw Butch pick it up. I had written it only three minutes before he woke up. I was going to let him see it in the morning but now is good too.

A smile was on my face. I went in the bed before he came back. As I pulled up the covers I felt a sharp pain jolt my body. 'Destroy them.' I heard. I did the only thing I knew. I yelled. "Butch!"

Butch

She was terrified last night. It took me an hour to calm her down. Then another hour to put her to sleep! "So she heard a voice and freaked out?" Brick asked.

"Yes! I don't think I imagined a crying four year old. Wait why didn't you guys wake up?"

"Earplugs." They admitted.

"So her birthday is March 21…Wait today is March 7th! That means her birthday is only two weeks away!" Boomer said.

I stared at the little girl as she ate her food. She was completely unaware of what was happening! We only had two weeks to cure her or else.

"We won't be able to do this alone we need help." Brick said.

"From who?" we asked.

"Her sisters."


	7. Sisters

I hated the mere thought of calling her sisters. But what choice do we have? They could probably help us figure it out more. I stared at the little girl playing across from us. She wore a green shirt, with black jean overalls over it. She had black and green converse and her hair was left down.

"Why is everything so quiet?" She asked. "Nothing we're having some people come over." I reassured her.

The doorbell rang. I walked up and answered it. There they stood. Blossom looked serious as always. She had a pink shirt, with a white jacket and pants. Her hair was still in a ponytail but that bow was now a ribbon.

Bubbles didn't look like her perky self. She looked like hasn't slept a wink since Buttercup left. She had a blue jean jacket, blue t-shirt, and blue jeans. She had two waist length pigtails.

I was worried on what they would say. If they would do anything drastic.

"Come in." I said stepping aside.

Blossom spoke up first. "You said you found Buttercup. Where is she?" She wastes no time getting to the point.

"Yes we found her but you have to promise when we show you her you will not freak out." Boomer told her.

They looked unsure but agreed none the less. "Buttercup comes here." Brick called.

The young four year old came up to him. "Yes?" She asked. Her sisters stood in shock. "What did you three do?" Blossom asked.

"Nothing when I found her she was already like this."

Blossom

They told us how they found her and why they called us here. "I doubt our sister Bunny has anything to do with this." I admitted. The whole thing seemed unreal. Bunny loved us and even died for us. Plus she's not even alive anymore.

"I can see why you think that. But it doesn't make sense that older Buttercup left a demonic looking Bunny toy." Brick pointed out. I sighed. "So how do you plan to turn her back?" I asked.

"I'm looking into it. Her said she got struck by green lightning." Blossom.

"You know the said they found Princess in the middle of the ocean like she had got in a fight. Buttercup disappeared after our plan was attacked maybe she did it."

"You guys never saw the attacker?" He asked.

"No. Our pilot screamed so Bubbles and I ran to check on him. Buttercup went outside."

I sighed. If I knew this would happen I never would've let her go alone.

Bubbles

Boomer, Butch and I took Buttercup to a cafe. "How have you been doing?" They asked me.

I sighed. "I've been better. I mean I had a little trouble sleeping since she disappeared. But now I'm much better."

Buttercup smiled at her food. "What is she eating anyway?" Boomer asked. Butch shrugged.

"Apple crisp a la mode." I told them.

"I have a question. Ever since she came here all she eats is apples. What is up with that?" Butch asked.

"Oh she eats them because she believes it would keep her from going from the doctor." I said.

They stared at me. I sighed. "Have you ever heard the expression 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away?' Well she eats an apple just for that reason."

"Are you kidding me! You've been hassling me about apples so you don't have to go to the doctors!" Butch yelled.

I started laughing. We left the café.

While we walked back we passed a store that said the demons of the under world.

I quickly went in there and saw a book on demons I bought it. They stared at me. "You did not just buy that." I rolled my eyes. "For a reason."

Inside this book had something important. I had skimmed threw it and found something interesting.


	8. Books

As soon as we got home Bubbles said she found something interesting.

In this book it talks about a demon that had the exact same powers.

"It says the Pompolam demon is what we're looking for. Pompolam is Russian for half and half." She explained.

"So we're looking for the half and Half demon?" I asked. She nodded.

"It says this demon was created to hold the power of light and darkness. However the dark proved overwhelming and the demon became evil."

"It still does not make sense why the demon attacked Buttercup." Brick pointed out.

"It says that one day to fully become all powerful he had to find a being of light with a little darkness in them."

"Okay that makes sense. But why did she turn into a child?" I asked.

"It says here once the Pompolam demon finds the being of light. Then he enters that beings body and side effects happen."

"What kind of side effects?" Boomer asked.

"Um…They loose most of their memory, gets a love of rebellion, destruction and just being cruel, oh and their age is cut in half."

"It does make sense why she was so bad. However you said their age was cut in half. Half of sixteen is eight." Brick explained.

"True but how did she act?" Bubbles asked. "Like an eight year old." Blossom said.

It then dawned on us. Why she was turn into a four year old. Buttercup looked up at us.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked. I ruffled her hair. "Nothing you little brat." She gave us a huge smile.

Bubbles

Blossom and I were planning on going to a hotel but the guys wouldn't hear of it. Brick and Blossom had decided to use the book I had bought to see if they could reverse the curse.

Boomer gave me and Blossom his room while him and...Brick shared one. Butch and Buttercup already shared a room. While I was sleeping I got up to go to the bathroom. Once I came out I saw Boomer.

"Hey Bubbles." He said casually.

I smiled. "Hi Boomer. What are you doing up so early?"

"Got hungry." He shrugged. "I have a question when she went missing how did you take it?"

"Awful. I couldn't sleep or anything. I was constantly worrying about her. I was a train wreck." A smile came on my face. "That's why I was so happy when you guys called and told us you found her."

"I wish we told you earlier. I mean we owe you for helping us get her." I shook my head.

"That's in the past." I told him. I started walking away. "Hey Bubbles?" I turned and Boomer placed a kiss on my head. "Night." He said walking away.

I stood there with a shocked look on my face. 'Night.' I thought.

Buttercup

I watched everything from beginning to end. "Did you see that?" I asked Butch laughing. He nodded a huge grin on his face. "But what does Bubble owe you guys?" I asked. He smirked. "Nothing kid. It's nothing at all."


	9. Anger

This was impossible! I mean I've been twenty sites on Pompolam and not one of them says how to reverse the curse! "Calm down Blossom." Brick told me.

We were currently in the living room on our laptops. I sighed. "I know but this is really hard. I can't find anything."

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry." I nodded.

"I guess I should be thankful that you guys called us. Wait how did you guys call us?"

"Um the phonebook." I glared at him. "No because heroes don't have their names in phonebooks!"

His eyes widened. "Tell me!"

"Bubble gave it to us." "Why?"

"Back before we left tons of people wanted us dead. We couldn't go anywhere in Townsville without being attacked. So she helped us to get out of Townsville."

Brick (Flashback)

We stood on the outskirts of Townsville. The rain poured hard soaking all of us.

"This is as far as I can take you." She told us. "Will you guys be alright?" I nodded.

Boomer went up to her. He moved her blonde hair that was stuck to her face back. "Thanks for everything." She gave a huge smile. "Here call me if you need anything."

Boomer took the paper. "We'll pay you back." Butch said. She shook her head no. Then waved us off.

Blossom (Present)

I had no idea. "So are you going to yell at her now?" I stared at him. "No. Not at all."

Bubbles is kinder than I thought. Then again she is the sweet one."

Butch

"Please Buttercup." I said. I can't believe what I had come too. Begging a four year old. She shook her head no.

Bubbles walked up to us. "What's wrong?" She asked. "This demon you called a sister stole my keys. Now I can't get to my job!"

Bubbles bent down to Buttercup. "Will you give him the keys please?" She shook her head no. I glared.

"Give me the damn keys!" "Or what!"

"I won't be your friend anymore." "Oh please."

"I'm serious tonight you will sleep on the couch." Buttercup looked in my eyes. She saw I was serious. Her lips started quivering. Then she started crying.

Tears streamed down her cheeks. Boomer came up to her. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Butch…said… he won't…be my…FRIEND!" He picked her up. Are you kidding me! She tortures me and now she's upset because I got mad!

Boomer took her in the room. I sighed at sat on the couch. I guess I wasn't going to work today.

I got ready for bed then fell asleep on the couch.

"Butch." A voice said. "Butch." I waved her off. "Leave me alone. I'm not talking to you today."

I got kicked off the couch. "BUTCH!" That wasn't a four year old's voice.

I looked up. There she stood older Buttercup. And she was on fire. Literally.


	10. Fire

Buttercup stood in front of me. Green fire surrounded her. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted tea while the world is about to be destroyed!" She yelled.

"Sarcasm not welcome." She glared at me. "I thought you were going to fix this!" she yelled.

"I'm trying but you came just a few days ago. Give me some time."

"We don't have time!" I sighed. "Well we're trying to reverse the curse. So if you know how to now will be a good time to explain."

"Light taken into the closest fire. Only darkness survives the heat. Hiding in the middle. No one can win. That's where you can find my soul."

"Heat? Is that why you're on fire." She smiled and disappeared.

"What you guys are leaving!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry Butch but the Mayor called and said the city is swarming with criminals." Blossom told us.

I sighed. "But I can give you something. Princess was found twelve miles away from her private island. On it was a volcano." I smiled.

"Thanks." Bubbles and Blossom waved and flew off.

I looked at Buttercup who was sad that they were leaving. "It's okay kid you'll see them again."

She looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded. I knew it won't be long before she saw them again, but if she sees us again is an entirely different story.

"Butch? Can I go to your job today?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Buttercup but I can't take you today." She pouted. "How about this when I get home I'll take you out to that café."

Her eyes widened like saucers. "Really!" I gave her a light smile. "Really."

Like I had promised I took Buttercup to the café. She got her favorite food. Then I walked her back home. As we walked we came across a toy store.

"Butch! Look!" I turned and saw a giant soft black wolf plush toy. "It's so pretty!"

I laughed. Then took her inside the store. "Buttercup I will buy this on one condition."

"Anything!"

Brick

I don't know what was more surprising. Butch coming home with a giant plush toy or for dinner Buttercup ate chicken without complaining for apples instead.

"How did you get her to eat that? All she eats is apples." I asked. He smiled. "Let's just say she and I came to an understanding."

"I'm finished!" She yelled showing us her clear plate.

After showering I got ready for bed. I saw a DVD on my bed. 'B.C' was written on the front. "Hey Buttercup come here!" I called.

It turned out the DVD had videos of the girls when they were younger. Buttercup sat on next to me silently as we watched. It was just me and her.

One of them was their tenth birthday.

"Here you go Buttercup." The professor told her giving her a present. She ripped it open revealing a black and green soccer ball. The words B.C on the front.

"I love it! Thank-you Professor!" She smiled. "Who are these people?" Buttercup asked me.

It had been a while but I remember their names. "Well the guy in the lab coat is Professor, the lady in the red dress is , next is , Mitch, Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup."

That night Buttercup and I stayed up all night watching that video. She stayed quiet the entire time.


	11. Stop

I carefully picked up the sleeping Buttercup. After doing some research we learned that to cure Buttercup we had to give her back her soul. So we had to take her to the place that held her soul. The volcano.

I saw the stuffed animal I had bought her next to her and picked it up. She had given it the name 'Apple'. I brought it with us and put her in the car. I sat in it while the guys finished packing and got ready.

"Butch what's going on?" I saw she had woken up. I gave her a small smile. "Nothing everything's fine."

She nodded and went back to sleep. I gave a loud sigh. What happens when she turns back? Will she remember us or what we did? If she does will that change anything that happened before.

"What's wrong?" I looked up and saw Brick and Boomer staring at me. "Nothing." As soon as they got in I started the car and drove off.

After a good three hours I stopped at a gas station. By this time Buttercup was fully awake. "Okay Buttercup go in with Butch and buy some snacks while I fill up." Brick told her.

I got out and walked her in. I gathered some snacks for me and my brothers. When I got to the counter I saw Buttercup carry tons of snacks.

"You are not buying all this."

She gave me a sad look. "Why not! It's important."

"First of all it's my money. Second it's nothing but stuff with Apples!" Apple pies, apples, apple snacks, there was even apple soda. I didn't even know they made that!

"Please!" She yelled. I gave her a look. "No!" For a second it looked like she was going to cry.

"I WANT IT!" Her scram pierced the air. Shattering the glass windows. I covered my ears.

"Fine! Fine! Just shut up!" She stopped. "Thank you!" I looked at the guy behind the counter and saw he was knocked out. I left a fifty.

"What happened?" Boomer asked. I glared at him. He shut up.

We stopped at a motel after several more hours. After everyone got in there rooms and fell asleep I went outside.

"Hey Butch." I turned and saw a sixteen year old Buttercup.

"What's up."

"You are not going to believe me when I tell you this." I gave her a look telling her to go on.

"I want you to stop trying to find a cure."

Sorry if it's rushed through. My mom wants the computer.


	12. Reasons

"What did you just say?" She looked down sadly. "Stop trying to find a cure."

"Why! What happened to if we don't cure you the world will end! Isn't that why you've been yelling at me to hurry up!"

She shook her head. "I want to be cured just not by you three!" I stared at her. "Why not?"

Buttercup let out a loud sigh. "At first I thought that the person who transformed me were after me and my sisters. However I later learned that he was after all six of us."

"Oh I see it was okay to put us in danger but not your sisters." She glared at me. "I wasn't putting you in danger! I had no where else to go you were the second best option!"

I looked at her. "Please just let me go! I can't have anyone get hurt." I sent her a strong look.

"Well too bad because I'm not giving up." "Butch you-." Buttercup clutched her stomach and fell to her knees.

"Buttercup what's wrong?" She gave out a painful hiss. "I can't stay like this for long. Normally when I come to you I was alone in my other form, but I was with Brick and Boomer so I had to stop time to become this form."

"Why? Why didn't you just let them see you?" She gave out painful breaths as she struggled for control.

"I'm sorry Butch I have to go. But please don't keep on looking for the cure."

"Why not! How will you cure yourself you can barely stay your own age!" She forced herself up still clutching her stomach.

"I mean it! This is too dangerous. Your life…your brothers' lives are at stake!"

"Girl our lives were at stake more fighting you not helping you."

"Fine but I mean it. Please don't get hurt." Then she disappeared.

Sorry it was so short but this was just to tell you what was going on before the holidays.


	13. Cellphones

What is going on? What the hell is happening that makes her so scared? I mean she should know we could be able to handle it with ease.

I picked up my phone and called Bubbles. I needed answers.

Bubbles

Around 2:00 my phone rang. I groaned and answered it. "What!" I yelled.

"Nice to hear from you too Butch. Thank-you for helping my sister. I mean it's not like you're going to end up dead."

My eyes snapped open. "Butch! Sorry. How is she?"

"Simple I talked to the older version of your sister and I need some answers. Do you think you can help me?"

I thrashed my room looking for something that could help. I picked up an old yellow piece of paper.

"So she was in pain and told you she had frozen time?" I asked incredulously

"Yeah it was strange. Is there anything you can tell me?"

I read the paper until I found it. "It seems that Buttercup can't let more than one person see her. If she does she looses a lot of energy. No one can be around her younger form when she becomes older. It also says that if someone is around her younger form she can freeze time so she can become older."

"Okay but she told us to stop looking for it and she would find the cure herself."

"Butch the only way that would happen if she was to…destroy her younger self's body. Oh god!"

I raced across my room and jumped over my bed to grab something. I found a book and turned to the page. Ever since we got back I had been doing tons of research.

I read the page and got scared. "Butch! Hurry you have to get aw-." My phone was pulled out my hand and I was knocked to the ground.

I looked up and saw the figure in front of me. "What are you doing here?" I whispered in horror. I took several steps back.

It grabbed me. I screamed.

Butch

"Butch! Hurry you have to get aw-." I stared at my phone. "Bubbles you there."

"What are you doing here?" My eyes widened. "Bubbles who's there! Are you okay?" I heard her scream. "Bubbles?"

The phone went dead. I immediately called Blossom.

"Butch! Oh God Bubbles I can't find her and the Professor he's unconscious. Someone's here."

"Blossom calm down. Look around and tell me if you see anything?"

I waited for a second. "I see her she's fighting some one." "Who is it?"

"Butch she's hurt. I gotta help." "Blossom calm down tell me who it is."

"It's-."

That's all for today! Thank –you. Ha-ha! JK. I' just kidding.

"Blossom? Who is it?" Her phone was dead. "Oh Damn it!"

I ran to our room. Bubbles said that to reverse the curse Buttercup would have to destroy her younger self's body. But to do that she would have to be both ages at the same time.

I opened our door and saw Brick and Boomer awake. With Buttercup sleeping with all the junk food we bought around her.

"What's wrong?"

"We have to cure Buttercup soon. Or Blossom and Bubbles will die."

We ran to the car and started driving. "Hey Butch what's going on?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." I heard the sirens and it occurred to me I was going over the speed limit.

Seeing as I didn't give a crap I went faster. The cops yelled at me to pull over. "Brick if you don't mind?"

He cursed at me for waking him up. He took of his shades and used heat vision to shot the cop's tires.

"Thank you." I sang. "Fuck you."

I laughed. "Now Brick we don't use that language." He ignored me.

We kept driving until we ended at the docks. I could see Princess's island. I picked up Buttercup up and we started flying over the water to the island.


	14. Soul

It happened so fast I couldn't even blink. One minute we were flying B.C in my arms and lasers were flying through the air.

I ducked them. "You guys okay?" My brothers nodded.

"To bad." A female voice said. There was something different about it. Almost demonic.

"Him!" I yelled. Him was behind it all! That's impossible this bastard didn't have the power to take on Buttercup.

"That's right boy!" He yelled.

Boomer looked at him. "That's not possible Mojo said you retired from being a villain."

"That monkey lied! I never retired I was killed by that wretched brat Buttercup. It was then my powers were unlocked." Him let out an evil laugh.

"Buttercup killed you?" Brick asked. Him let out a bored sigh. "Of course it wasn't on purpose but who cares!"

I instictivly held Buttercup closer to me. "What do you want with her?"

"Absolutley nothing." We looked at him like he had gone crazy. He didn't want anything!

"You see when this girl's birthday comes she will disappear. You see when she turns five all her powers come. However without her light or her soul that pathetic body won't be able to withstand it."

I had forgotten about her powers. "I mean wasn't she in pain whenever she used her powers?"

I stared at Buttercup who gave me a sad smile in return. Had she been in pain? Had she been putting up a front to hide the fact she was hurting?

Buttercup came from out my arm. She was flying on her own and she looked like she was dying from just levitating.

"Tell me Butch what is today's date?"

"The 20th." Time had passed by quickly. Tomorrow would be their birthday.

"So I guess that she'll be dead tomorrow."

"Over my dead body!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid that gives me no choice. Mojo! Bunny!" Immediately a supersized Mojo and a mostorous Bunny appeared in front of us.

"What happened to them?" Brick asked.

"Bunny I revived Mojo is well my little puppet." I glared at him. "You bastard."

I zoomed towards him but was knocked back by Mojo.

"Damn." Boomer grabbed Buttercup and zoomed towards the island. Bunny started flying after him but was stopped by Brick.

Boomer

I hurried to the volcano but Him was right on my tail. I skidded to a halt.

"Why do you want her dead so bad! Even if you kill her what are you going to do next? Take over the world? There are other heros ready to stop you."

"No because they won't lay a finger on me. Because when she dies I will take over her body and everyone will believe I'm her."

"You forgot about us." He let out a laugh. "Do you really think I forgot about you? I had every intention of killing you three aswell. Then her pathetic family."

I glared at him. "Bring it on old man." He charged at me and threw countless punches. I doged them all but with Buttercup it was ten times harder.

He threw a punch which I blocked with my leg but threw an even faster puch to my stomach. I waited for the impact but I felt nothing. I looked at saw Buttercup had caught the punch.

She twisted his arm and kicked him in the gut all while staying in my arms.

"Brat." I saw Buttercup was breathing heavly. He charged towards us when Mojo and Bunny was thrown into him!

"Strike!" Butch yelled. "That only works when you throw one bad guy into tow knocking all three of them out." Brick explained.

Butch mumbled some curses. I tossed him Buttercup.

"You fly the fastest go!" He nodded and was off like a light.

Butch

I landed at the volcano. This was the place. I could tell because the lava was green and I could hear her yelling to be freed.

"Now Buttercup I need you to jump in there okay."

"But won't I be hurt." I shook my head no. "Be a good girl. You'll see something in there I don't know what but when you see it touch it okay."

She nodded. I gave her a hug. She jumped in.

Buttercup

I swam faster until I saw a light. I reached out to it and everything got hotter. Everything turned black.

Butch

Buttercup came out but she was still five. I flew to her but was blasted back.

I got up. Her eyes were completely black. "Buttercup?"

I heard Him laughing. "What the hell is going on!" I yelled.

"You gave her back her soul which made her able to use her powers and gave her emotions. However without her light those emotions are meaningless! She's mine now!"

"But why is she still five."

"You needed her light too or the curse never would have been broken. Now finish him Buttercup."

She charged at me but was tossed away. I looked up and couldn't have been happier. Her sisters were here.


	15. Light

"Thank God! Butch are you okay?" Blossom asked. I sighed in relief.

"Yeah! What happened?" They floated down next to me. "Mojo attacked and tied us up. Luckily we got out and came here." Bubbles explained.

"Do you guys know?" They gave me sad looks. "Yeah Bunny is apart of this." Bubbles said.

I was about to reply when Buttercup attacked me. "What is going on!" Blossom asked.

"We got her soul but not her light so now she's evil with powers! I can handle her. Take on Bunny and Mojo."

They nodded and flew off. I dogged the numerous kicks she threw my way. I grabbed her by the arm and tossed her.

She did a back flip and landed on the edge of the volcano. She sent blast my way. I was so busy dodging them she managed to punch me when I wasn't looking.

I stumbled back. Before I could react she kicked me in the gut. Then sucker punched me. I fell out the sky and into the forest.

I groaned in pain. That chick is dangerous. My eyes widened as she nearly landed on me.

I dogged all her kicks. I pushed her into a tree. "Ha!" She picked up the tree and threw it at me. I jumped out the way.

"Okay no ha."

* * *

Boomer

I skidded on the ground and hit a stone. Now I see why they call her twisted sister. I couldn't even move. She was about to finish me off when Bubbles punched her away.

"You okay?" I smiled. "Bye okay you mean about to die then yes. Just Peachy!"

She rolled her eyes and flew down to me.

* * *

Brick

"It's about time!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes. She grabbed Mojo and threw him into the side of the volcano.

"You're lucky I came at all." Mojo pulled out his gun and we started dodging all his bullets. It's going to be a long day.

* * *

Butch

I was tossed threw the door into some cabin. Since it's her island I guess she needs a place to sleep when she comes here.

I hid in a closet. I could hear her destroy everything looking for me. I heard footsteps past me. I let out a sigh of relief when the door opened and I came tumbling out.

"Dumbass. What are you doing?" The voice hissed. I looked up and saw older Buttercup.

"You're alive!" I hugged her. "Of course I am but you never answered my question. What are you doing?"

"Hiding." She sent me a dangerous look. "Why! I mean you can fight a girl but you can't hurt a child?"

"No way! That's way too evil." She picked me up and growled in my face.

"Listen here Butch. This is not a petty fight. This is to save the world. Get over her age and kick her ass or all of us are threw! I want my body back. Do you hear me?"

I nodded clearly afraid. I think I actually wet myself. "Now all you have to do is get the light and return it to my body."

"How do I do that?" She stared at me. "Unlock my heart. When you do that the light will return."

"Stop talking in riddles! Tell me what you mean."

She gave me a sad look before dropping to her knees in pain. "I can't Butch. This curse won't let me but if you can't save me…take care of my sisters."

She disappeared. I sighed until I saw younger Buttercup in front of me. A green sword appeared in her hands.

I groaned. How the hell did she do that? I put a shield up to deflect the sword.

She kept hitting it trying to destroy it. I smirked. The sword disappeared and her hands sparked with green electricity.

Buttercup slammed her hands on the shield. She poured the electricity's energy onto it. It kept building until it exploded.

I looked up and saw Buttercup standing over me a knife to my neck. She was strong. I mean to the point that she had figured out how to break my shield and she was four!

Buttercup's words rang in my head.

* * *

"I mean you can fight a girl but you can't hurt a child?"

"This is not a petty fight. This is to save the world."

"Get over her age and kick her ass or all of us are threw!"

* * *

I grabbed her and tossed into the side wall. Before she could get up I kicked her across the floor. She got up but she was struggling.

I dogged the countless hits before kicking her in the gut. She doubled over in pain. Buttercup was on her knees.

Her eyes glew red as she tried desperately to shoot me with her heat vision. Buttercup got up and flew threw the roof.

I followed her. I shot at her but she dogged them all. She stopped in front of Him.

"Good Job Buttercup." I stared at them. She almost got beaten up and he's congratulating her.

My eyes widened when I was soon caught in a net. Buttercup wore a wicked smile.

I glared at them until Him shot Buttercup in the back. My eyes widened.

She was still flying but barely. "Why?" I whispered. "Why!"

He laughed. "I need her body. Even without her light her body will stay stable with the soul."

I glared at him. Buttercup looked up. She was shot again by Him. I could see it in her eyes. She was still loyal to him. My anger had gone over the edge.

"Buttercup stop following him! He's using you. For God's sake you're not evil! You're just a spoiled, crazy, unpredictable manipulative tomboy…that I love."

Her eyes widened and for a second they looked green. "Love?" She asked lowly.

* * *

"Yes love. I love you everyone does. Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick and Apples." I smiled. I can't believe I just said that."

"They love me?" It was too late Him shot her in the back.

* * *

Buttercup screamed then dropped out the air. "BUTTERCUP!"

No one

Buttercup dropped into the ocean. Tears of pain coming out her eyes. She could hear screaming.

Someone was calling her. The voices multiplied.

'Who are they? Why are they calling me?' Butch's words came in her head.

"Yes love. I love you everyone does. Blossom, Bubbles, Boomer, Brick, and Apples."

Her eyes filled with tears as they turned green.

'Do they really love me?' She thought.

"Yes they do." She saw older Buttercup. "They love you so much. Let's go back to them."

Buttercup extended her hand which her younger self took. A bright light erupted from the water and hit Him in his heart. (Or where it's is supposed to be.)

Butch broke free and dived in the water. All he could see was an orb of light.

"Is he okay?" Boomer asked. Immediately Butch came up in his arms was Buttercup gasping for breath. The difference was she was older.

They cheered as they swam towards them. Bubbles and Blossom hugged their sister who happily returned it.

"This isn't over!" Him yelled. "I'll kill you! I'll-." Him stopped when Buttercup flew in front of him.

"Let's see. What do you do when a bastard turns you into child, forces your sister to become evil and try to take over your body?"

"Forgive him?" She smiled. "Not even close." Her hands glew green and she shot it at Him knocking out of the sky.

Buttercup landed on the ground and saw Mojo return to normal. Bunny gave her sisters a smile before disappearing.

"Bubbles what were you trying to tell me on the phone?" Butch asked.

"To get away. Him had made the mistake of letting Buttercup free. So our Buttercup had every intention of destroying her body so Him couldn't use it. She was going to take over your body Butch so she could destroy it."

"How? She can't be in two places at once." "No she can't let people see both forms at once."

Everyone stared at Buttercup. "Hey it was for the good of the world. I guess that means that you gotta make sacrifices." She said simply.

Butch walked up to her. "So what now?" Buttercup smiled. Butch grabbed her and pressed his lips on hers.

* * *

Five years later.

Buttercup laid on her bed next to her giant stuffed wolf. "Come on. We have to go." Buttercup looked up and saw Butch.

"Why Boomer and Bubbles had to get married out of the country I'll never know" Butch said putting the suitcases in the car.

"The same reason we did and the same reason Blossom and Brick are going to. We love traveling." Buttercup replied drinking her apple soda.

"I still can't believe they make that."

"Well they do. Your just lucky that these things come in such a big bottle or I would be buying so much more."

He rolled his eyes and kissed her. Then he started laughing. "What?" Buttercup asked.

"You taste like Apples."

* * *

Thank so much for staying with me! Good-Bye!


End file.
